Crosses and Vampires Don't Mix
by SuperlockedLostGirl
Summary: Alexander Cross-Hunter. Marie Cross-Hunter-To-Be. Returning to Santa Carla for the first time since their youth, the siblings quickly realize that there are more to the disappearances than it would seem. But when a sibling gets mixed in with the wrong group of boys, can they truly defeat the vampires that stalk the boardwalks?


_(I do not own Lost Boys or any characters, I only own Marie and Alex Cross. Thanks, and enjoy!)_

_Back in black_

_I hit the sack_

_It's been too long, I'm glad to be back_

_Yes, I'm let loose-_

"Ironic." Marie noted, her tone bored as she stared out the window.

"What is?" She turned to face her brother, smile plastered on her face as he turned down the radio to hear her.

"That we're moving back to Santa Carla. The song? You don't understand the concept of irony, do you?" Alex laughed, eyes on the road. Good, he didn't see the smile fade off her face.

"Come on, you've got to be happy to be moving back?" His blue eyes turned to her then, holding only enthusiasm. He had always loved Santa Carla, the beach, the concerts.

"Ecstatic." She huffed, her brown bangs flopping out of her eyes. To be honest, it wasn't that she didn't like Santa Carla, she loved the park, even the concerts were bearable every now and then. She just hated moving...again. All the packing and unpacking, only to be packing up again within a few weeks? It got annoying, to say the least. She played with the sleeves of her jacket absentmindedly. "How long are we here for this time?"

"Mar..." Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know, you know that-"

"Yeah, you're job makes us bounce around. I get it."

"Aw, don't be like that. Look at it this way, coming back to Santa Carla...think of it as my late birthday gift to you! I'll let you pick out your present from the _boardwalk~!" _He sang, nudging Marie with his elbow, she bit back a smile. Eighteen already...but she didn't understand the hype. Nothing felt different.

"Alright." She leaned back, her worn out boots resting on the dash before Alex smacked them off. "You can get my a new jacket. Or that tattoo I've always wanted."

"You know how mom and dad feel about tattoos." He scolded, taking on the role of parent again. It had been happening a lot lately.

"Felt." She corrected, her smile fading again, walls coming back up, grey eyes drifting to the grey skies. Ever since their accident, it seemed like she had been living in the grey, part of her wanted to move on, forget the past, but the other half? She clenched the locket around her neck tightly.

It was quiet for a while, the radio droned on, playing everything from rock to jazz, neither of them paid much attention. Both distracted by different things. It was only at the appearance of the signature sign that the were jarred out of their thoughts.

"Santa Carla-"

"Still the murder captial of the world, I see." Marie noted with a small laugh, seeing the graffti that still decorated the back.

"Yeaah, you think they would pay someone to get on that..."

"And loose such a charming title? Perish the thought." That got a chuckle out of Alexander, good. She brushed her hair behind her ear as they pulled into a gas station.

"We have the same place as before, a little outside the city, should be a ten minute drive to the boardwalk."

"That small little cabin? Wherever shall I hold all of my extravegent parties?" She asked, only putting half-effort into sounding sarcastic as she sat on the hood of the car.

"What do you think?" Alex leaned against the side of the car, watching the numbers as the car filled. "Want to blow off unpacking tonight? Get reaquanited with the city life?" A smile slowly crept onto her face.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Want to grab a bite first? I wonder if that pizza place is still up and running..." She mused to herself. "Remember? The one with the-"

"Overly greasy cheesy bread?" He finished with a laugh. "I definatly remember. I somehow managed to lock myself in the bathroom." Alex rubbed the back of his neck, where his dark hair stood out against his rather pale complexion. "Yeah, I can't tonight, maybe another night?"

"What?" She scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Why?"

"I have some business I need to take care of first, I have to go meet my partner and go over some stuff, I was actually going to drop you off after this...but I will meet you up there!" He walked over to her, face holding all the apologies he needed. "I promise." He bit his lip, waiting for her response. Marie bit her lip, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she sighed in reluctance. Finally, a slow nod.

"I can't believe you're already working a case." She groaned, falling onto her back, arm across her eyes.

"Hey, it's the murder capital of the world, right?" He shrugged, leaning against the gas pump. "All the murders and disapperances? I have to investigate it."

"I know, I know. It's your job."

"It's going to be _your _job in a few months, so you'd better get used to it." He pointed out, finishing filling up the car.

"Yes, the 'oh-so-exciting' life of a hunter." She chuckled, rolling onto her stomach. "I'm looking forward to it, honest."

"You should, we _help _people, Marie. Isn't that a good thing?" She bit her cheek, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Alex paused, something flashing behind his eyes for a moment before he put on a smile, facing his sister again. They way she talked, sometimes it was hard to remember she was only a couple of years younger than him, she seemed older.

"One I'm willing to pay. And you are too, despite what you think. Now come on, you have a boardwalk to visit," He held open the car door for her, ignoring the roll of her eyes. "The Cross's are back in town."

End of Chapter One

~Hello guys! I just wanted to say, thank you for reading my first chapter! I'm sorry if it's a little slow, I'm still getting back into writing, the next chapter will be more exciting! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated and I hope you stick around!

xLost


End file.
